


Even When

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Earth- 2 Harrison "Harry" Wells is a good boyfriend, Established Relationship, Hungover Cisco Ramon, M/M, New Years, POV Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Cisco wakes up New Year's Day a little hungover with his boyfriend no longer in bed.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Harrisco New Year's Kisses: An Anthology





	Even When

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late as usual, but hey, I'm happy I managed something for this! Happy last fic of 2019 :D

Cisco’s head ached and he squinted at the light coming in the windows as he tried to blink himself more awake. He flopped one hand over to the other side of the bed, but instead of hitting flesh like he’d thought, he just hit mattress. It was cold, which meant Harry had been up for awhile already.

Grumbling to himself about boyfriends who got up too early on days off, Cisco rolled out of bed and slipped on his fuzzy slippers. They’d been a Christmas gift from Harry, who hated when Cisco got into bed with cold feet. Cisco maybe took more than a little joy in freezing his boyfriend’s shins with his icy toes, but he definitely appreciated the slippers too.

“Harry, why are you up so early?” Cisco called as he shuffled across the floor, rubbing at his still bleary eyes. “It’s New Year’s Day, we’re supposed to be sleeping in!”

He stopped very suddenly just inside the doorway as Harry appeared. The older man was carrying a tray full of plates and mugs, and Cisco could already smell that at least one of them was full of coffee. Without even thinking about it, he reached out to grab one, but Harry pulled the whole tray away, leaving him to frown at his empty hands.

“I was bringing you coffee and breakfast _in bed_ ,” Harry said, raising his eyebrows for the last two words and looking pointedly at the other side of the bedroom. “I figured you’d be hungover from last night’s party.”

Still not awake enough to argue just for the sake of argument like he usually would, Cisco took the hint and turned to head back for the bed. Harry followed closely behind him, waiting with barely concealed impatience for Cisco to slide under the covers so he could set the tray down over his lap.

“You are the best boyfriend ever,” Cisco breathed out, immediately grabbing for his favorite Star Labs mug, full to the brim with glorious, glorious coffee.

Harry snorted out a laugh as he climbed into bed beside him, careful not to jostle the tray too much. “I’ll remind you of that the next time we have an argument,” he replied dryly as he reached across for his own mug of coffee.

Cisco hummed distractedly at him as he slurped down about half the mug. By the time he put it down, he was feeling much more awake. His headache was even mostly gone, and he was pretty sure the greasy potatoes waiting for him to eat would banish the rest of it pretty quickly.

“You really are the best boyfriend,” Cisco said again, then leaned over for a coffee flavored kiss. He pulled back, smiling, to find Harry smiling as well. He really did love this ridiculous, far too grumpy man. “Even when we’re arguing.”


End file.
